


The First Bruise Hurts the Worst

by BluSkates, Denrhea



Series: Glitters [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1992 Olympics, Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dody Teachman, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nancy Kerrigan, Paul Wylie - Freeform, Tonya Harding (suggested)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: This work is a piece in the universe of "All that Glitters" by Denrhea.  It is an explanation (fictional) of how Viktor and Masha met and how the abuse started.  You should check that work out to understand this one.  Also the "bonus scene" at the does require a working understanding of the 1994 Figure Skating Scandal of the US Nationals in Detroit, MI.Viktor's first relationship isn't healthy.  He and Mikhail meet.  Mikhail moves too quickly, and Viktor is in over his head.  This includes a not healthy sex scene of poorly executed BDSM.





	The First Bruise Hurts the Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/gifts).



"Prince Charming is here.” Mila cooed gliding past Viktor’s slight form. He shifted his weight to swivel his skates, following her with his gaze to the the spot she pointed at.

_Masha._

Viktor’s heart jumped at the sight. His boyfriend of only a few months had actually come to the rink to watch him practice today. Viktor had been talking his boyfriend up to his rink mates for the past month, and begging his boyfriend to stop by the rink for the past two. Finally he would get to show off to both parties. The young man blushed deeply and studied his feet for a few minutes. He swept his long, silver hair back off his shoulders. Yakov would throw a tantrum that it wasn’t tied back completely, but Viktor had hoped Masha would see him, and he wanted to look pretty. Masha was forever complimenting his hair.

Everything this year was going perfectly. Last year he debuted in the senior division, making the podium at many competitions. He held onto the Bronze at Russian Nationals, only missing the World Team by a few points. One lousy flip jump away. This year’s my year. He was confident, his programs were stunning, he had three types of quads that all looked stunning. Now he just needed to get his off-ice life in order. He had lived in the dorms since his mother had died two years ago, and was happy… well at least he wasn’t unhappy. Yakov let him get a dog. The other skaters were nice. But he was lonely.

That changed two months ago when he met Mikhail. Viktor had been standing on a tram, squashed in amongst the others, reading his book when a jump in the rails sent him flying, face first, into the chest of another man. Viktor looked up to see very deep, wide set, violet eyes. Steadying himself, he chewed his lip and brushed some loose strands behind his year before mumbling an apology. The man chuckled, replying “anytime.” Viktor returned his gaze on his book, but couldn’t focus on the words. Disembarking, Viktor felt a violent tug on his messenger bag as he was shoved to the ground. A man wrestled the bag from him kicking the sliver haired man in the shoulder. Viktor raised his hands to fend off another blow, but it never came. Within moments the man from the tram had knocked the thief to the ground and recovered Viktor’s bag.

The potential thief ran off up the platform, leaving Viktor to his rescuer.

“Here, let me help you.” A slender, but firm hand grabbed hold of Viktor’s arm, guiding him to his feet. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Viktor answered quickly, then looked around, waiting for the daze to wear off. “No. I’m fine.”

“Here’s your bag back.” The man adjusted the sling around Viktor’s shoulders, settling it gently into position. He looked down into Viktor’s eyes. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?”

Viktor was about to say he was fine when two sturdy and warm hands rose to his arms and he felt himself walked to a nearby bench. “Sit down.” The man commanded. Viktor bristled a little at being told what to do by a total stranger, but at the same time there was something attractive about this man, his collected manner.

“Thanks. I guess I’m a little shaken.” Viktor blinked up at him. “Uhm, I don’t know who to say thank you to.”

His smile was completely disarming and Viktor melted under it. “Mikhail, and you are?”

“Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor tried to appear coy, looking up at Mikhail through thick silvery lashes.

“Viktor.” Mikhail sat down next to him. “You must ride this bus often, I feel like I know your face.”

Viktor preened in a satisfied manner, “not actually, you might recognize me from some of my sponsors.”

“Sponsors?”

“I’m an athlete, a figure skater. I have a couple of ads in magazines. You might recognize me from that.”

“Oh. Well, if I knew I was rescuing someone famous I would have tweeted TMZ.” He put his hand on Viktor’s knee and began to massage the muscle there. “Figure skating, huh? I don’t know much about that.”

Viktor felt himself deflating a little. “Oh, well, I mean when it’s not the Olympics people don’t really pay much attention.”

“Well, I’m going to pay more attention now.” Mikhail looked at Viktor with a smirk. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Viktor was pulled to his feet and lead out of the subway onto the street.

“We’re getting a drink.” Mikhail hadn’t bothered to even turn around, just kept pulling.

Viktor felt himself becoming light, bubbling at the attention. “I have practice.”

“Not today you don’t.”

+++

Viktor got very lucky that Mikhail was well known at the bar, which meant either they didn’t ask anyone for their ID or Viktor was good at faking being an adult. He was 19, but the life he led in the dorms and on the ice kept him in a state of arrested development. This was the closest thing to a “big adult” moment he’d had yet. Viktor had not only had a drink with Mikhail, they shared dinner and most of the evening. Mikhail, the perfect gentleman, even walked Viktor back to the dorms, giving him a chaste kiss that hinted at the possibility of much more at the door.

Yakov had lost his mind on Viktor the next day. But Viktor was still too blissed out to hear a word. After that Mikhail had become a daily obsessions. Viktor figured he would hear from the man in a few days, and he was delighted to get a phone call the next day informing him that they had dinner reservations.

If Viktor were honest with himself he would admit that he was very turned on by the take-charge attitude. He had been so lonely and now there was this man who wanted to fill every moment of his life. And now here he was at the rink. Everything was perfect.

Viktor skated over the barrier to deliver a kiss to Mikhail. He wanted to give just a quick peck, but was pulled in for a deep kiss ending with Mikhail sucking on his bottom lip very audibly.

Vitor pulled away with a deep blush, his eyes darting around to catch the looks his rink mates were casting each other, lucky that Yakov hadn’t arrived at the ice floor yet. “Masha.”

“Just letting people know that you are mine.”

“Fucking gross.” Yuri skated passed them. “Can you two be disgusting elsewhere?”

“Who’s that fucking brat?” Masha gripped the barrier edge and cut his eyes at the little blonde. Yuri, ever the excellent bridge burner, stuck his tongue out at the man and skated off into a warm up pattern.

Viktor was shocked. Yuri was obnoxious, and spent most of his days angry at the entire world. But he was really just a little boy. “Masha, it’s nothing. Don’t take it too seriously.”

“Fuck that kid.” Masha pulled Viktor in for another kiss, a little quickly causing the skater to grab the barrier to keep from falling. “Careful babe, don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Viktor laughed nervously and moved back from Masha. “Well, I’m going to run through my routines and I thought after that we could…”

“Vitya!” Yakov bellowed from the stadium stairs. “Move to starting position, I’m not losing time today. Yuri, clear the ice.”

Yuri hollered a choice insult but made way for Viktor’s opening routine. As the music began Viktor felt himself pulled into the routine, forgetting himself. The routine was one he had made about his desire for love, his loneliness, it was dedicated to his mother. He slowly moved across the ice, stretching his free leg up into a 180 Charlotte Spiral. He kept his torso parallel to the ice until dropping it to embrace his ankle.

From where he stood Masha could overhear the conversations of the other skaters. The redheaded girl called his position breathtaking. The blonde seemed to think it was a weak use of energy and criticized the lack of jumps. Masha knew nothing of skating, but he could agree that there weren’t as many parlor tricks in this show.

Viktor executed a set of stars into a flying sit spin at a crescendo in the music, keeping his arms behind him. As the music slowed he rose on one foot and grabbed his free leg, then slowed into a scratch spin. He paused, arms stretched above his head, back arched perfectly, and pushed himself forward on one skate. Building speed he moved into a pocket, pushed into an outside three turn, then launched into the first of his squads. His landing was clean in the quad-sol, and he rose his leg into a back-attitude. Stepping out he performed a triple axle, his easiest jump.

Masha looked over to the little blonde who smirked approval at the jumps and landings.

“He’s so beautiful out there. You can see right into his soul when he moves like this.” The red haired girl admitted.

“Maybe, but you don’t win by dancing.” The little blonde scoffed.

“Yura, shut it.” Yakov kept his eyes glued on the silver form gliding across the ice. “He needs more jumps in, but that is the finest skating in this rink.”

Viktor ended his in a layback spin slowly coming to a stop pointing at the audience. He had every intention of making sure that he would point at Masha during competitions but was afraid that the sincerity would scare off his boyfriend.

Viktor skated over to Yakov who yelled criticism after criticism as feedback. At this point in his career and relationship with the coach he knew quite well that this was the highest praise he could ever hope for.

Masha had made his way over to the older man. Interrupting Yakov, as cardinal sin, Masha reached a hand for Viktor’s, “I think it was beautiful. It’s like I can see you completely.”

Viktor blushed heavily at the compliment. “Thank you, I was hoping…”

“But you probably need to put in more jumps or something. I mean, it was a little slow and boring.” Masha looked at Yakov. “I mean, can he win with just pretty arm waves?”

“Those moves are a lot more difficult than most jumps.” Yuri scoffed.

“Yura, be nice.” Viktor chastised to cover his own intense disappointment. “Uhm, Yakov I was going to have lunch with Masha, I’ll be back in the evening. We can talk more then?”

“Sure.” Yakov said, not taking his eyes off Masha even as the man walked away, playing with his phone.

“Coach Yakov?” Mila looked up her coach.

“I think I recognize him.” The wizened man said chewing in the inside of his cheek.

“That’s nice.” Mila smiled hopefully, but she could feel the doubt in her smile.

“No it’s not.”

+++

“Did you really not like my show?” Viktor picked at his salad.

“No, it’s not that I didn’t like it. It’s just that it’s not big like the ones I see on tv.” Masha sipped his beer and looked around the diner.

“I worked really hard on it. And it’s not meant to be a big flashy show; it’s sort of understated.”

“Listen, you asked my opinion.” Masha took a large bite of his burger and watched Viktor push the lettuce around on his plate. “There was a reason I wanted us to have lunch today. I was thinking you should move in.”

Viktor looked up, any disappointment in today was washed from his face instantly. “Really?”

“That’s what I love about you. Like a little puppy.” Masha grabbed Viktor’s chin and rubbed a greasy thumb across the bottom lip.

“Don’t call me that,” Viktor blushed and pulled away a little sullenly. “Can I bring Makka?”

“I’m not crazy about that.”

“Masha, I can’t be without him. I’ve had him since my mother…”

“Well, maybe we can go back to your new place and you can convince me that I should let a smelly dog into my apartment.” He took a long swig from his beer and handed his paid the tab.

Viktor felt warm the entire walk to the apartment. They had been intimate before, but he could feel that this was going to be a major milestone for them. Masha had been a little upset when he learned Viktor’s age, but got over it quickly when he found how receptive and pliant the younger man could be in the bedroom.

“Do you think we should look for a place together? I mean, this place is a little small.” Viktor said, removing his shoes at the door.

“It’s fine, beside how much stuff do you have?” Masha took his hand and lead him into the bedroom, kissing the boy’s neck as he pulled the shirt over his head. “Just bring your clothes,” he pulled at the hem of Viktor’s pants, “or don’t.”

Viktor giggled and sat on the bed, lifting his hips as Masha undressed him. The older man dove down onto the lithe body beneath him, pulling heated pants from Viktor as he licked and bit at the soft white skin. Masha moved his mouth down the chest and mouthed at the soft boxer briefs, outlining Viktor’s erection with his nose.

“I think since I’m letting your dog move in…” Viktor sighed at the heat Masha’s breathe spread over his already hot length. “That you can do something very special for me.”

Viktor squirmed a little, he knew that eventually they would have this talk. “Actually, during skating season most of us can’t.”

“No. That’s just foolish. You aren’t prepping yourself properly.” Masha pulled the underwear down, depositing them on them on them floor. “Let me show you.”

“We can do that later, I promise. But I have to skate later today.” Viktor caught something in Masha’s eyes that scared him a little.

“Viktor. Listen, you’re new to this, and so far I’ve been very patient. You’ve been very good up to now. If we’re going to have a problem…”

“No. No problem. Maybe you’re right. Maybe if you go really slowly…”

Masha’s face softened and Viktor felt himself relax. The older man climbed up his body to kiss him sweetly. “That’s my good boy.”

Viktor felt troubled by that nickname, but now wasn’t the time to mention it. He worried his bottom lip while Masha pulled the lube out of the bedside table.

“Roll over. Take the pillow and put it under your hips.” Masha instructed. Viktor noticed that his voice seemed to change. “Remember when I taught you how to suck me off?”

Viktor nodded. It wasn’t a pleasant memory. It was horrible, but Viktor remembered feeling a little scared.

“Okay, well for this you have to listen to what I say and do exactly as I tell you. That will keep this from hurting. Now roll over, I don’t want to repeat myself.”

Viktor moved the pillow, laying himself down on it. He felt Masha’s hand on his backside, two fingers circling his entrance. Viktor’s mind was racing and he could feel panic building inside him.

“This is what I love about you, my good little boy. So good, listening to me.” Masha rubbed the small of Viktor’s back and the younger man found some comfort in the motion. The fingers plunged in and Viktor yelped, trying to move away. Masha’s hand kept him down.

“Masha, that hurts.”

“Shhh.” Masha cooed, rubbing small circles into Viktor’s back. “Be good, hold still.”

Viktor whimpered, but settled his body back down. Masha’s fingers slowly pulled back and pushed in again. Slower now, calming and stretching Viktor open. Masha increased pressure and sped up, Viktor responded with a soft moan as the burning turned into something pleasurable.

“Shh. Be quiet now.”

“But what you’re doing,” Viktor panted, “it feels good. Faster?”

“Okay, my little boy wants more.” Masha breathed into his ear. Viktor felt the weight on the bed shift as Masha removed his fingers. “Let’s see what he can take now.”

Masha lined himself up with Viktor’s entrance and slowly guided his head in. Viktor clenched his fists in the sheet as his body felt like it was being torn into. As slow as Masha was going Viktor couldn’t hold in a small yell.

“It’s okay, I like knowing I’m the first.” Masha licked the shell of Viktor’s ear.

“Masha, it hurts. I don’t think I can do this.” Viktor whined as Masha stilled.

“You can do this. Just keep being good.” Masha pushed further, slowly working his entire length into Viktor, stilling only when seated.

Viktor released the breath he had been holding. He felt the weight of Masha on top of him. The older man caressing his arm softly as Viktor moaned underneath him.

“You shouldn’t doubt me, Vitya. I know what you can take.” Masha pulled back and slowed himself in again, bringing another whine from the small boy underneath him. “Are you hard?”

“Yes.” Viktor said into the mattress.

“Okay, just this once.” Masha chuckled. He reached a hand around to cup Viktor’s erection, positioning it against the pillow. “Hump the pillow, but wait for me to come first.”

“What?” Viktor turned his head to look at Masha, but the older man pushed his face down into the mattress.

“I’ve told you I don’t want to repeat myself.” Masha pushed into Viktor forcefully, causing the younger man’s hips to move against the pillow underneath him. “Now be my good boy, and hump the pillow.”

Masha drew back and shoved in, quickly moving into a rhythm and ignoring the small sounds of protest from under him. “You’re so good. You’re so tight, Vitya.” He peppered kisses along Viktor’s neck. “I’m so proud of you saving yourself for me. Being so good for me.”

Viktor could feel a heat growing in his belly, despite the pain and fear he felt himself nearing the edge, praying that it wouldn’t be too soon. Masha was slamming into him battling against his own desire to cum and his need to pull something out of the boy first. Masha pushed in, hitting Viktor’s prostate and erupting a passionate yell from the boy.

“Masha, please.” Viktor whined.

“No. Control yourself.” Masha grabbed Viktor’s arm and dug his nails into the soft skin. “Focus on that.”

Viktor whimpered and battled against this body screaming for release. Masha soon erupted into the boy, painting his insides white. Riding out the last of his orgasm, he let go of Viktor’s arm whispering “Cum” into his ear. Viktor released onto the pillow beneath him.

Masha pulled out, leaving Viktor startled, a trail of cum bubbling out onto his thighs. “Get up, you can’t make a mess on the bed.”

Viktor rose on wobbly legs as Masha led him to the bathroom. “Take care of yourself.” Viktor swallowed, and looked around bathroom. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he felt.

Afterwards Masha was in the kitchen with a cup of tea waiting for Viktor. “Just the way you like it, far too much milk and jam.” Masha rubbed an indulgent caress over Viktor’s hair. “Thank you so much for this.” He pulled the younger man in for a soft kiss on the brow.

“Masha, I don’t understand what happened. Are you angry?”

Masha smiled and chuckled softly. “You’re very inexperienced. That’s a good thing, don’t be embarrassed. It means you are a sweet boy, but it also means you need a guiding hand.”

Viktor sipped his tea and thought about what Masha had said. He was inexperienced. He had lived with his mother, then moved into the dorm. His entire life had been skating.

“You’re a submissive person Vitya. You do exactly as people tell you. And now that you have me in your life you don’t have to worry about listening to anyone else. You just listen to me, and be my good boy.”

Viktor smiled and sipped his tea. Masha made a point. He was used to just doing as he was told. His followed his mother’s advice, learning to skate, working with Yakov. After his mother died, Yakov was there to pick him up and move him into the dorms. Viktor remembered how Yakov took control of the entire situation, even working with the state to have his mother’s documents and finances set up. Yakov even handled his finances and sponsors. Getting Makka was the first decision Viktor had made without someone’s guidance in a long time.

“I love you.” Masha looked into Viktor’s eyes, holding the younger man’s gaze. “Vitya, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Masha.” Viktor felt warmth spread through him as he was enveloped into a soft hug. Masha made him feel so loved and safe at that moment. How could he have ever worried?

+++

“Vitya, get your head into this!” Yakov scowled from the barrier. _What was wrong with the boy? He was skating like he had a bad hip._

Viktor spun into a back spin, reaching back to pull his leg over his head into a Beilmann. Viktor winced at the pain from his back but worked through it, ending in a scratch spin position.

“Okay, better.” Yakov said with doubt.

Viktor skated over to the barrier break and put on his hard guards. Yakov walked over to him and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“So you didn’t introduce me to your young man.” Yakov caught the look in Viktor’s eyes. He wasn’t quite sure he liked what he saw.

“Oh, Mikhail was just here to take me to lunch.”

“Will we see more of him?” Yakov sincerely hoped not.

“Actually, I’m moving in with him. I should have told you sooner, but he sprung it on me at lunch today.” Viktor smiled up at his coach.

Yakov felt someone walk over his grave at those words. “So soon in the relationship?”

“Yakov, don’t be so old fashioned.” Viktor walked to the showers, bumping into Yuri who was planning to take the ice for the evening.

Yuri made a face at Viktor as he winced. The little blonde grabbed Viktor’s arm and pushed up the hem of his sleeve, spotting the bruise right away.

“What the hell is this?” Yuri demanded.

Viktor smiled his dazzling brilliant and entirely fake smile that fooled everyone who had seen it, except for a small blonde named Yuri, and another man with the same name. But that man lived an ocean away and had been too intimidated by the age difference to ask about it. “I bumped into something on the tram.”

“Clutz.” Yuri scoffed and walked off. But the little blonde wasn’t fooled. Bruises don’t usually come with fingernail marks.

+++

Additional scene - Yakov gets advice from Dody Teachman (look it up)

“So, I have a skater dating a piece of garbage. What do I do?” Yakov spoke into the phone. He had met this amazing skater, turned coach decades ago. They had struck up a friendship that never went further, but stayed just as strong and fresh as ever. They were alike in their crankiness, and strict discipline… and ability to attract students who just can’t get out of their own damned way.

“Okay, which one is this?” The familiar voice spoke from Oregon.

“Vitya. He’s 19, you know the age.”

He could hear the low whistle down the line. “19 sucks. They either fall apart at 19 or turn into Yamaguchi.”

“He’s never going to be that good at listening to me. Headstrong, a know it all.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you not know who I worked with? Are you lecturing me on handling difficult students?”

Yakov let out a slow sigh. “Lilia thinks I should just tell him the boy is no good, and force him to stay in the dorms.”

“Bad idea, he might run away and the next thing you know he’s skating under the worst last name on the planet.”

They said it together, like it was a curse word, “Gillooly.”

“The first American woman to land a triple axel, and the first woman ever to put it into a combination. Men can’t do that.”

“Wasted talent. You did what you could.”

“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?” Yakov could hear the self-blame in her voice.

“So what do I do?” Yakov asked after giving the coach a chance to collect herself.

“What can you do? Wait it out. Pray that he smartens up. Hope he doesn’t hit Nancy.” Dody had no real advice. Skating was a strange sport. It demanded that the skaters exert maturity, control, and sophistication while on the ice well above their age. But once off the ice, they turn into childish, impetuous people who, when pushed into a corner, will surprise you with their reaction.

“Thanks Dody.” Yakov said, no relief in his voice. “I appreciate the support.”

“I’m sorry Yakov. He’s talented, it’s a shame to see this happen to someone. Just make sure he keeps his finances separate. That was my problem, he thought he’d found a meal ticket.”

“I’m not sure what this one wants, but it’s not as simple as money.”

“That can be worse.”

Yakov sighed, saying goodbye to his long time friend. Why can’t they all just be good? Why can’t Viktor just be Paul Wylie? Well, Wylie with better jumps.

Yakov turned off the lights to his office mulling over Dody’s last words, That can be worse. Something like dread crept up into his gut. Why can’t Vitya just give him gray hairs by buying more poodles? Or running away with someone like Katsuki?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that Diane Rowlanson was actually the notorious THG's coach at the time of the attack and subsequent Olympic games, but it was Teachman who had pointed out that Gillooly was a POS. So I had Yakov call her for help.


End file.
